A Codex Of Winx Club Fairytales
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: What do Prince Sky And The Seven Enchanters, Stellarella, Sleeping Tecna, Little Mermaid Layla, Flora And Helia, & Riven all have in common? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Prince Sky And The Seven Enchanters

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own either Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, or Aladdin, all of these films are copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Author's note: This story is based off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and is about Bloom & Sky for all you Bloom & Sky fans.**

**Prince Sky And The Seven Enchanters**

**A long time ago in a faraway kingdom, there lived a very graceful prince named Sky.**

**Prince Sky was not just known far & wide throughout the kingdom for his good looks, but also for his kindness towards others.**

**But the young prince's vain & wicked step-father, King Yoshinoya who lacked his step-son's trait of kindness, feared that Prince Sky's gracefulness would surpass even his own.**

**To keep this from happening, King Yoshinoya dressed Prince Sky in rags and forced him to work as a castle servant from morning to night without even any sleep.**

**King Yoshinoya even had a magic mirror in his tower and every single day he would have the same question on his mind which was, "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the the most graceful one of all?" the vain king would ask.**

**"Why wise King Yoshinoya," the spirit in the mirror, Red Fountain's own Headmaster Saladin would answer. "you are the most graceful one of all."**

**But then one day, King Yoshinoya did not quite like the answer that his mirror had given to him.**

**"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the the most graceful one of all?" King Yoshinoya asked.**

**"You are quite good looking yes my king," Saladin warned. "but low & behold! There is another, rags cannot hide either his gracefulness or his kindness."**

**"Shut your mouth! And reveal him to me!" the vain king commanded.**

**"Singing voice that would envy a bluebird's, hair as blonde as goldenrod, and eyes as blue as the morning sky." Saladin answered the king.**

**"Just as I suspected! My own step-son," Yoshinoya exclaimed in a jealous rage. "Prince Sky!"**

**On that same morning, Prince Sky was singing with the doves as he yawned sleepily while doing his morning chores without any complaints.**

**A princess in her winx form heard the beautiful song the prince was singing and she flew over to investigate.**

**As Prince Sky continued singing while drawing water from the well for his step-father, he had made a wish.**

**Prince Sky wished that the princess he loved would find him to happily marry him and he dreamed about how nice she would be in his daydreams.**

**As the kindhearted prince gazed into the depths of the well's waters, he had seen the face of the beautiful princess who had heard his song.**

**"Hello," the princess said as Prince Sky looked at the red haired blue eyed girl wearing blue & yellow standing next to him. "I am Princess Bloom of the Kingdom of Domino, I love that song you were singing just now."**

**"Oh," Prince Sky shouted feeling startled. "oh my goodness!"**

**"No wait," Princess Bloom called out after Prince Sky. "please do not run away from me, please do come back!"**

**But the frightened prince had fled to his balcony where he could watch Bloom from afar.**

**Seeing Princess Bloom & Prince Sky happily together, King Yoshinoiya flew into a jealous rage then rushed to his magic mirror demanding that it would answer him.**

**"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the most graceful one of all?" King Yoshinoya asked Saladin.**

**"Even as he is waltzing with Princess Bloom of Domino," Saladin answered King Yoshinoya. "your step-son, Prince Sky is most graceful one of all."**

**Now King Yoshinoya was furious with his mirror.**

**"What must I do?" King Yoshinoya asked Saladin still managing to keep his cool.**

**"Don't ask me." Saladin said vanishing from the king's view.**

**"WISENHEIMER MIRROR!" King Yoshinoya shouted throwing a chair at Saladin.**

**Now King Yoshinoya was so peeved that he sent for his huntsmen.**

**After the kindhearted prince was led to the field to pick wildflowers, the Techno Ninjas waited for the right time to execute the young & yet frightened prince.**

**While Sky was busy picking wildflowers, he saw a lost duckling in the grass that really looked as though it needed the prince's help.**

**While helping the duckling find his mom & dad, one of the techno ninjas had a feather at the ready in order to carry out Yoshinoya's orders & kill Prince Sky.**

**Prince Sky began cowering in fright, "Oh my!" he shrieked.**

**"I'm sorry your highness," Junko said to Prince Sky. "but King Yoshinoiya has ordered us to kill you!"**

**"Kill me? But why would my step-father wish to do that?" Prince Sky asked Junko.**

**"Because he is jealous of your good looks," Ben said to Prince Sky. "now run away! Hide in the woods! And never turn back!"**

**Prince Sky then ran into the darkness of the forest where he could barely see a thing.**

**A willow branch grabbed at the innocent prince by his blue specialist's cape but he managed to free himself with his longsword.**

**Prince Sky was now so frightened that he began to sob hysterically as the resident woodland animals all crowded around the terrified prince.**

**Prince Sky then saw several pairs of eyes staring at him through the darkness, "Oh dear! Oh my!" he called out frightenedly also scaring the birds, rabbits, deer, foxes, squirrels, chipmunks, as well as a small turtle who all lived in the forest.**

**"I'm terribly sorry to have frightened you! I won't hurt you," Prince Sky said. "oh please, would you show me to a place where I could stay?"**

**The woodland animals then led the prince to a cozy little cottage in the woods.**

**When Prince Sky entered the cottage with his forest friends and could not believe what he was seeing, "What a cute chair! Why there are seven chairs! There must be seven children who live here! And by the look of this table, seven untidy children live here! I know! I'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they will let me stay!" Prince Sky exclaimed.**

**Prince Sky & the forest animals then got to work cleaning the cottage as the prince sang a saturnalian song as they all cleaned.**

**A little while later after every nook & cranny of the cottage was cleaned, fabric items & dishes were washed, and the table had been set up with a tablecloth & flowers in a vase, Prince Sky & his animal friends were very tired so they decided to have a look upstairs.**

**When they got upstairs, again Prince Sky could not believe his eyes.**

**"What adorable beds, and behold, they have names carved on them, Stella, Musa, Flora, Brandon, what odd names for children," Prince Sky laughed with glee. "and then there is Riven, Tecna, and Timmy... oh my goodness! After working all that time for Yoshinoya then cleaning this cottage, I finally realized that I have not had a good restful sleep in a good long while!"**

**Prince Sky then lay across three of the beds & fell fast asleep.**

**A little while later, the owners of the cottage were coming home, Prince Sky was mistaken, the owners of the quaint little house were not children at all, but they were in fact seven enchanters who worked long days in their magic shop.**

**Just then Stella, the leader of the group made everyone stop suddenly.**

**"Oh look everyone! The lit's light! I mean the light's lit," Stella shouted. "the door's open, the chimney's smoking! Something's in there!"**

**Riven true to his name crossed his arms and glared, "Mark my words there's trouble brewing! I felt it coming on all day!" he said.**

**The seven enchanters all entered the house to find another startling surprise.**

**"Why... why the whole place is clean!" Stella exclaimed.**

**All of a sudden, Tecna could hear the sound of creaking coming from upstairs in the bedroom that the seven enchanters shared.**

**"What would you suppose that could be?" Tecna asked nervously.**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Timmy yawned sleepily. "whoever is up there... I'll protect you from them!"**

**The seven enchanters then went up to their bedroom, but as they approached the sleeping prince, he had begun to stir.**

**"The monster that the Trix have sent forth is waking up," Stella exclaimed. "quickly... we have got to hide!"**

**Stella dashed behind three of the beds and the other six ran after her.**

**Prince Sky then opened his blue eyes just as Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Riven, Timmy, and Brandon peeked out from their hiding place.**

**"Why it's... it's... it's a boy!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"And a very handsome boy as well." Tecna sighed looking at Prince Sky while blushing and covering her rosy pink cheeks with her hands so that Prince Sky would not see her blushing.**

**"How do you do?" Prince Sky asked the seven enchanters.**

**"How do you do what?" was all Riven could ask Prince Sky.**

**After the guessing game was through with the prince & the enchanters, Stella noticed something wrong.**

**"You never even told us your name." Stella said to Prince Sky.**

**"Oh now how foolish have I been for not telling you my name," Prince Sky laughed. "my name is Sky."**

**"Sky," Stella asked. "as in the kingdom's Prince Sky?"**

**"That's correct." Prince Sky answered Stella.**

**"I don't care he is just a rival for me," Riven scoffed. "I say we send him away!"**

**"Oh no! Don't send me away," Prince Sky said feeling tremendously frightened. "if you do that, then my step-father, King Yoshinoya will surely kill me!"**

**"King Yoshinoiya uses dark magic," Riven said to Prince Sky. "if he finds you here, then he will swoop down and wreak his vengance on all of us!"**

**"And if all of you let me stay I shall keep house for you," Prince Sky suggested. "I will wash and sew and sweep and cook."**

**"Cook?" Stella asked interestedly.**

**Stella & the other six enchanters rubbed their stomachs hopefully.**

**"Hurray," Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, and Riven shouted, "he stays!"**

**Back at the castle, King Yoshinoya stood before his mirror.**

**"Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the the most graceful one of all?" King Yoshinoya asked Saladin.**

**"Beyond the seventh waterfall in the cottage of the seven enchanters... Prince Sky still lives to be the most graceful one of all." Saladin answered King Yoshinoya honestly.**

**"I have been tricked! I shall go myself to the enchanters' cottage," King Yoshinoya said. "I will go there in a disguise that is so complete, no one will be able to suspect me!"**

**After completing his disguise as an old fruit merchant, King Yoshinoya began to read from his Book of Black Sorcery.**

**"And now, a special sort of death for one so good looking... what shall it be," King Yoshinoya said. "ah! A poisoned apple! One taste and Prince Sky shall close his blue eyes for eternity!"**

**King Yoshinoya looked at his lovely creation, the poisoned apple and a thought had struck the king's wicked mind.**

**"Hold on now," King Yoshinoya said with his raspy voice because of his disguise. "to every curse, there is an antidote! Things such as these must not be overlooked!"**

**King Yoshinoya then looked up the antidote for the Sleeping Death spell in his Book of Black Sorcery.**

**"Ah! Here it is," King Yoshinoya exclaimed. "the antidote for the Sleeping Death! The book states that true love's first kiss should break the curse! True love's first kiss! Bah! Those seven enchanters will think Prince Sky is dead! And I shall be the most graceful in all the land!"**

**Back at the cottage the very next morning, Prince Sky was saying good bye to his new friends, he had just already embraced Timmy & Brandon as well as embraced and kissed the cheeks of Stella, Flora, & Musa, but now it was sweet & shy Tecna's turn to get her friendly hug & kiss on the cheek from the kindhearted prince.**

**Prince Sky did something a bit different with Tecna than he did with either Musa, Flora, or Stella.**

**First Prince Sky twirled Tecna around twice, then he held her in his arms firmly as he prepared to dip her at the same time embracing Tecna while they had their special little friendship dance.**

**Finally, Prince Sky kissed Tecna on the cheek thus making her cheeks go scarlet.**

**"Oh gosh Sky," Tecna said shyly. "other than Timmy, you are the best friend that this fairy could ever hope for!"**

**After Riven got his hug from Sky, Riven had a warning for the prince.**

**"Now, I won't tell you again! Don't let anyone or anything into the house!" Riven warned Prince Sky.**

**"Why Riven! You do care about my safety!" Prince Sky exclaimed.**

**"Bah!" Riven scoffed leaving with the others for work.**

**A few hours after the enchanters left for work at their magic shop, Prince Sky & his woodland friends were busy making gooseberry pies for his seven friends when guess who showed his face.**

**"Hello, do I know you?" the young kindhearted prince asked the elderly fruit merchant.**

**"This is a magic wishing apple," the pedlar told the prince. "now make a wish and take a big bite!"**

**The forest animals knew that something was amiss as they raced to the magic shop to alert the enchanters.**

**Once the forest animals got to the magic shop, they began tugging at the confused enchanters.**

**"What is with these crazy critters," Riven growled. "why are they acting this way!"**

**"Maybe King Yoshinoya got to Sky." Timmy suggested with a yawn.**

**"Oh no! King Yoshinoya," Brandon screamed out thus speaking for the very first time. "Prince Sky!"**

**"Sky's in danger," Riven shouted mounting onto the back of a deer. "we have got to save him!"**

**Back at the cottage, Prince Sky had made his wish, taken a big bite of the apple, then fell fast asleep.**

**"Yes! Yes, I have now done it," King Yoshinoya shouted. "now I am the most graceful one in the land!"**

**King Yoshinoya ran out of the cottage just in time to meet up with the extremely furious seven enchanters.**

**"Tecna, I would like you, Stella, Flora, & Musa to stay here with Prince Sky," Brandon shouted. "Riven, Timmy, and I are all going after Yoshinoya!"**

**"Right!" Tecna told Brandon as she went into the cottage to protect Prince Sky with the other girls.**

**The chase was on for the arrogant King Yoshinoya as he was cornered by Brandon, Timmy, & Riven upon a cliff overlooking the valley below.**

**"It is over for you Yoshinoya!" Riven shouted.**

**"I do not think so," King Yoshinoya said to Riven disagreeably. "for I am the most graceful in all the land!"**

**Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shattered the ledge thus sending the wicked King Yoshinoya to die by crash landing into the valley below.**

**When the boys got back to the forest to rejoin the girls & Prince Sky, nobody could keep his or her eyes dry, Stella brushed away a tear as Tecna shyly embraced Timmy happy to see his safe return as they all continued sobbing over the loss of the graceful yet kindhearted Prince Sky.**

**"Let's make a coffin for Sky out of crystal & silver," Stella suggested. "that way, we will always be right by his side."**

**Once the coffin was built & Sky was within it, nobody could find it in their hearts to bury the young & handsome prince.**

**Tecna's courage was high now and her shyness made her a bit warier about losing Sky to danger.**

**Stella then saw Tecna opening the lid of the coffin.**

**Tecna then was looking at the prince's angelic face as the seven enchanters all saw a princess in winx form flying toward them.**

**Princess Bloom then detransformed and walked over to the coffin where Prince Sky lay, then kissed him tenderly upon the lips.**

**Prince Sky's blue eyes began to open, seeing Princess Bloom for the first time in a long time.**

**"I knew your princess would come & find you one day!" Tecna wept joyfully to Prince Sky.**

**Princess Bloom & Prince Sky both went to Princess Bloom's castle.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


	2. Stellarella

**Author's Note: This story is based off of Cinderella and is about Stella & Brandon for all of you Stella & Brandon fans, and in this story, Brandon is one of King Erendor's sons.**

**Stellarella**

**Long ago in a faraway kingdom as well as a planet known as Solaria, there lived a king named Radius and his little girl named Stella.**

**King Radius was a kindhearted father who gave Stella everything she wanted as well as needed, but King Radius also felt that Stella needed a mother's care ever since he divorced Stella's biological mother, Queen Luna.**

**So King Radius remarried to his second wife, a woman named Countess Cassandra with two daughters just Stella's age.**

**Countess Cassandra's daughters' names were Shimera & Mitzi.**

**It was around the time of King Radius's untimely death that Countess Cassandra's true nature was revealed.**

**Countess Cassandra was coldhearted & cruel & bitterly jealous of Stella because of her charm & beauty.**

**As time went by, the once fine castle where Stella lived was falling apart, and now Stella was being made to sleep on the floor of the servants' bedchamber with the rest of the servants, Bloom, the laundry maid, Flora, the gardener, Musa, Mitzi & Shimera's music teacher, and Tecna, the royal wardrobe mistress & seamstress.**

**Stella was being forced to cook & clean the castle from top to bottom usually, this morning awoke with a start to the sound of her four best friends all sneezing & coughing.**

**"What's the matter?" Stella asked her four friends.**

**"Watasi-tachi wa infuruenza ni kakatte iru," Tecna said to Stella in Japanese then translating into English coughing violently. "we are sick with the flu!"**

**"Do you think you could bring us our daily stale bread & water?" Bloom asked Stella.**

**At this news Stella jumped up from her cotton blanket, she loved to help her friends, it was her step-mother & step-sisters that she hated to help out, at least Flora, Bloom, Musa, & Tecna repaid Stella for helping them out by helping her out in order to make the work lighter.**

**After all, the five best friends went by one of Bloom's favorite Earth expressions, "Many hands make light work," and with the help of her friends, Stella didn't have to do all the housework all by herself.**

**But that certainly would not necessarily be the case today as two of the servant summoning bells rang.**

**"Tecna! Tecna!" Tecna heard both Shimera & Mitzi shouting.**

**"Bloom! Bloom!" Bloom heard Countess Cassandra shouting.**

**"Looks like it is time for work," Bloom & Tecna groaned each fighting back a horrendous sneeze. "we are on it."**

**"No no no, lay back down and get some rest," Stella said to Bloom & Tecna quite firmly. "I shall go see what they want as I bring them their breakfast in bed."**

**"We spoil them way too much, right Tecna? Tecna?" Bloom asked.**

**"Timothy my prince," Tecna sighed within her dream. "I would like to see you again my one true love!"**

**"Tecna is dreaming of romance... something that will never happen to any of the rest of us," Musa stated. "well let's just hope it happens to you Stella!"**

**After Stella delivered the breakfast trays with fried eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, and hot tea with honey in it to Countess Cassandra, Mitzi, and Shimera as well as received her long list of chores from them, she ate her own daily stale bread & water in the bedroom she shared with Musa, Bloom, Flora, & Tecna then decided to get to work.**

**"Would you like us to help you with that heavy load of chores? I mean, most of the chores on that list are Bloom's, Flora's, Tecna's, and my territory." Musa said to Stella.**

**"No thanks Musa," Stella protested. "the rest of you should be following Tecna's example and continue resting!"**

**"But Tecna isn't sleeping anymore, she's reading a book!" Flora protested to Stella.**

**"There are many different ways to rest," Tecna explained to Flora not taking her eyes off the page she was reading from. "and reading is one of them."**

**"I see." Musa said as Stella left to do all the housework on Countess Cassandra's to do list.**

**Over on another planet as well as another kingdom known only as Eraklyon, King Erendor was talking to Grand Duke Saladin about one of his four sons, Prince Brandon settling down and raising a family of his own.**

**"The ball for Brandon will be held tonight! And see to it that every eligible maiden in every kingdom & world attends! Do you understand me?" King Erendor asked Grand Duke Saladin.**

**"Yes your majesty." Saladin answered the king.**

**Back at Stella's castle, Stella was scrubbing the floor on her hands & knees as her four friends came out of the servants' bedchamber feeling one hundered percent better.**

**They all saw Stella enter with the mail.**

**"What is that?" Musa asked Stella.**

**"An invitation of some kind," Stella answered Musa. "I think Countess Cassandra would know what it is for."**

**Stella found Countess Cassandra, Mitzi, & Shimera in the castle's drawing room and gave the invitation to her step-mother.**

**"There is a ball in honor of his imperial highness, Prince Brandon choosing a wife!" Countess Cassandra exclaimed loudly.**

**"A ball!" Mitzi exclaimed.**

**"And meeting Prince Brandon! How exciting!" Shimera exclaimed.**

**"May Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, & I go to the ball too," Stella begged Countess Cassandra. "after all, we all have finished our chores, that and they are all well enough to attend the ball."**

**"I don't see any reason as to why you cannot go, even without your four best friends!" the countess laughed with Stella in agreement.**

**"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shimera asked Stella.**

**"I don't think I am forgetting anything." Stella answered Shimera.**

**"You seem to have forgotten that all you and your girls have nothing but rags to wear!" Mitzi told Stella rudely.**

**"We shall find suitable gowns to wear!" Stella said to Mitzi.**

**Stella went into the servants' bedchamber to find Bloom & Flora and Tecna & Musa were already in their own formal attire.**

**Stella began to search through a cardboard box for something.**

**"What are you looking for?" Tecna asked Stella curiously.**

**"Aha! Found my dream dress!" Stella said pulling an orange gown out of the box then changing into it.**

**Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna arrived outside of the Eraklyon palace's ballroom to meet up with Mitzi, Shimera, and Countess Cassandra.**

**"Oh no! Mother!" Shimera exclaimed.**

**"It is Stella & her friends! They came!" Mitzi exclaimed to Countess Cassandra.**

**Stella then twirled around in her gown as Shimara recognized Stella's gown right away as the one she had received as inheritance from King Radius.**

**"Hey Stella," Shimera shouted. "that's my dress! Take it off right now!"**

**"Oh really Shimera," Stella disagreed. "I do not see your name written on it anywhere!"**

**"Calm down now Stella," Tecna stated reasonably. "it's only a... yikes!"**

**"'Only a... yikes!' What do you mean by that Tecna?" Stella asked uncertainly.**

**Stella could hear ripping sounds as she saw both Mitzi & Shimera tearing Bloom's, Flora's, Tecna's, & Musa's clothing for the ball completely apart!**

**It wasn't long before Shimara & Mitzi were ripping Stella's clothes to shreds.**

**After Countess Cassandra, Mitzi, & Shimera went into the ballroom, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Tecna put their little plan into action.**

**By use of their convergence magic, the five best friends managed to make totally new ball gowns that matched their Winx outfit colors perfectly complete with a shiny domino mask to show their air of mystery while dancing at the ball.**

**"Now everyone remember," Tecna said. "this spell lasts until midnight so we will need to depart from here by then."**

**Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Tecna all had a fabulous time dancing, they didn't even notice the time!**

**Stella had it especially hard because she was dancing with Prince Brandon, the love of her life.**

**"Hey, Tecna had checked her watch," Bloom whispered to Stella. "it is five minutes till midnight! We need to get out of here!"**

**"Oh my goodness!" Stella said dropping her domino mask in a great hurry to get back to her ruined castle of a home.**

**While the girls were in their bedroom, Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna all noticed that Stella's mask was missing.**

**"Stella! Your mask! Your mask is missing!" Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna all shouted.**

**"Oh thank you," Stella sighed. "thank you so much for this magical night."**

**The next morning, everyone was up & moving because they knew that Prince Brandon was to arrive with the lost domino mask.**

**Countess Cassandra locked Stella & her friends in their room so that Stella would never get her chance to marry Prince Brandon.**

**When Mitzi tried the orange mask on, it slipped around her neck.**

**When Shimera tried the orange mask on, it would not go passed her forehead.**

**Finally Stella was found by Prince Brandon, when Stella tried the mask on, then Prince Brandon knew that he had just now found his princess.**

**It wasn't too long before Prince Brandon & Princess Stella were happily married.**

**As for Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna, they were all made honorary princesses by none other than Prince Brandon.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


	3. Sleeping Tecna

** Author's note: This story is based off of Sleeping Beauty and is about Tecna & Timmy for all you Tecna & Timmy fans, also, I changed some ages around.**

**Sleeping Tecna**

**A long time ago in the faraway Kingdom of Magix, King Saladin & his beautiful wife, Queen Faragonda lived with their royal court.**

**King Saladin & his fair queen already had three sons, Prince Sky, the eldest, Prince Brandon, the middle son, and their youngest son was Prince Riven.**

**But there was a void in this royal family's life, for the princes wished for a baby sister and their parents wished to grant them this precious little gift.**

**Until at last the family's wish was granted, Queen Faragonda had given birth to a sweet baby girl.**

**"Well Sky, Brandon, & Riven," King Saladin asked. "what do you want to name you new baby sister?"**

**"Tecna!" Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven shouted in agreement.**

**"Tecna it shall be!" Queen Faragonda said placing the baby princess in the arms of Prince Riven who smiled at her with love when she played with the red jewel on the front of his cape affectionately.**

**"I proclaim that today would be a great holiday," King Saladin exclaimed. "so that everyone in Magix may pay homage to our dearest little Tecna!"**

**"Excellent!" Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven exclaimed as Riven handed Tecna off to Brandon who kissed his baby sister on the forehead as she giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck firmly.**

**The royal announcer, Griselda came into the throne room.**

**"Queen Griffin & her four children, Princesses Lucy, Mirta, & Layla, and her youngest child & only son, Prince Timmy," Griselda announced. "as well as the other four good fairies three of them are princesses like Layla & Princess Layla's friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora have arrived!"**

**The infant Princess Tecna began crying but Cordatorta began playing his lute for the princess as Queen Faragonda put her baby princess back into the royal cradle.**

**Queen Griffin & her children arrived inside the throne room, it was agreed by Queens Faragonda & Griffin that in the future, Prince Timmy would one day marry Princess Tecna.**

**Princesses Flora, Stella, Bloom, & Layla as well as Musa curtsied before Queen Faragonda & King Saladin, "Your highnesses." they said as they rose from curtsying.**

**"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more no less." Stella said to the king & queen.**

**Four out of five of the good fairies went over to the royal cradle where the infant princess lay.**

**"Little Tecna, I shall bestow unto you, the gift of beauty." Stella said with a wave of her scepter.**

**"And mine," Musa said shooting waves from her hands at Tecna. "shall be the gift of song."**

**"From me to you Princess Tecna," Flora said. "I give you the gift of intelligence."**

**"Prince Brandon," Bloom asked. "what is the baby's name again?"**

**"Her name is Tecna." Brandon answered Bloom.**

**"Then to go with such a beautiful name," Bloom said to Tecna. "my gift shall be the gift of technology."**

**Queen Griffin pushed Princess Layla closer to Tecna's cradle, her turn was next and she was very timid.**

**That is, until a red armored knight had appeared in King Saladin & Queen Faragonda's throne room.**

**"Lord Darkar!" everyone gasped in unison as the wicked armored knight walked over to the cradle and he picked the infant princess up who had begun crying instantly because only kindhearted people were allowed to hold her.**

**Baby Princess Tecna began shooting off bright lime green energy beams and one actually hit Lord Darkar in the eye.**

**Everyone around Tecna had cheered for the way the baby princess had defended herself against Lord Darkar and his fury.**

**"That's our Tecna," Queen Faragonda cheered. "that's our girl!"**

**"All of you shall listen well! For what your little brat has done to me," Lord Darkar shouted angrily. "I shall bestow the ultimate gift upon her!"**

**"By that you mean?" Princess Lucy asked Lord Darkar with fright in her voice.**

**"Before the time of sunset on her sixteenth birthday," Lord Darkar laughed. "your dearest treasure, your Princess Tecna shall prick her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"**

**King Saladin fearfully put his darling baby daughter back into her cradle as Princess Tecna's three older brothers shielded their beloved baby sister from Lord Darkar's wrath by all of them standing in front of her cradle.**

**"No," Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven all shouted courageously. "we shan't let that happen to our baby sister! We shan't let that happen to our beloved Tecna!"**

**Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven all drew their swords ready to defend their kingdom from the wrath of Lord Darkar.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Faragonda ordered. "prepare for battle & seize that knight!"**

**"But Timmy cannot fight! He is only a 4-year-old boy!" Queen Griffin sobbed.**

**"So are Saladin's & my sons," Queen Faragonda protested. "and Sky, Brandon, & Riven can use weaponry with the best of them."**

**"Stand back you cowards!" Lord Darkar shouted disappearing to his fortress in Shadowhaunt, a forbidden part of the Kingdom of Magix.**

**"Oh dear," Queen Faragonda shouted feeling upset. "Lord Darkar is gone!"**

**"Do not fret Faragonda," Queen Griffin said gently. "my dearest Layla still has her gift to offer to Princess Tecna."**

**"Then, Layla can undo this horrid curse?" King Saladin asked Queen Griffin.**

**"Oh no your majesty," Layla said to King Saladin nervously. "I cannot do that!"**

**"Lord Darkar's powers are far too great." Stella said.**

**"But Layla can help." Princess Lucy said gently to the king & queen.**

**"But I... but I..." Princess Layla stammered nervously everyone staring at her.**

**"Just do your best." Princess Mirta told Princess Layla gently.**

**"Kindhearted Tecna, this gift I send for you." Layla sighed.**

**"Well what are you waiting for Layla, cast your spell!" Stella said impatiently.**

**Layla then sighed again and cleared her throat.**

**Layla: To outwit Lord Darkar's wicked trick;**

**A spindle should your finger prick;**

**Not in death;**

**But just in sleep;**

**This fateful prophecy you shall keep;**

**And from this slumber you shall wake;**

**By true love's first kiss;**

**And the spell shall break.**

**But Tecna's family, fearing for her life, demanded that upon that very day that every spinning wheel in the entire Kingdom of Magix be burned.**

**Fifteen years later, Tecna was playing a game of light up disc toss with her eldest brother, Prince Sky beneath a starry twilight sky.**

**"Whoa man," Prince Sky yawned. "am I about ready to drop! I am so totally beat!"**

**"Come on Sky," Princess Tecna begged. "just one more game, please!"**

**"So sorry Tecna... no can do... I need my rest and so do you," Prince Sky said gently. "after all, tomorrow is your birthday."**

**"My birthday," the almost 16-year-old princess sighed. "well at least I hope that you as well as Brandon, Riven, Mother, & Father are not keeping any secrets from me."**

**"Secrets," Prince Sky asked nervously. "Tecna... just what do you mean by 'secrets?'"**

**The next morning, 16-year-old Princess Tecna came down to the royal ballroom in her pale lavender nightgown singing a song that Prince Brandon taught her in English but by use of the gift of intelligence she had received from Flora, she knew it by heart in Japanese.**

**Princess Tecna: **_**Anata wo itsumo yume ni mite**_**;**

_**Sono hitomi sae totemo natsukashii**_**;**

_**Yume wa maboroshii da to iu keredo**_**;**

_**Demo wakaru anata koso**_**;**

_**Aishitekureru ano yume to onaji ni**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la**_**;**

_**La la la la la la la**_**;**

_**Demo wakaru anata koso**_**;**

_**Aishitekureru**_**...**

**Prince Timmy picked up where Princess Tecna left off, only he sang in English.**

**Prince Timmy: **_**The way you did**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Oh my," Tecna said feeling frightened by the sudden appearance of Queen Griffin's son. "who are you!"**

**"Why Tecna! Don't you remember," Prince Timmy asked feeling stunned. "we have met before."**

**"When?" Princess Tecna asked Prince Timmy feeling confused by his words.**

**"You said it yourself in your beautiful song," Timmy answered Tecna. "we've met once upon a dream."**

**Prince Timmy: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes**_**;**

_**Is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

**Prince Sky & royal court: **_**And I know it's true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what**__**you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**.**

**"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THAT I WAS TO BE MARRIED TO A PRINCE!" Princess Tecna exclaimed just then noticing a beam of crimson red light coming straight from her bedchamber.**

**Princess Tecna was then mesmerized by the crimson red light as she began walking straight up the long winding staircase all the way to her bedchamber.**

**"This must be the work of Lord Darkar!" Queens Faragonda & Griffin and King Saladin shouted out in unison.**

**"No Tecna," Princes Sky, Brandon, Riven, & Timmy as well as the five gentle fairies, Stella, Musa, Bloom, Flora, & Layla all shouted. "please do not touch anything!"**

**The princess's family & friends all then raced up to her bedchamber after her.**

**Princess Tecna found a spinning wheel when she opened her bedchamber door.**

**Princess Tecna then pricked her finger upon the spinning wheel's spindle and then fell to the floor of her bedchamber fast asleep.**

**"Tecna!" everyone else gasped.**

**"Tecna is dead! My prophecy has come true," Lord Darkar laughed. "now back to my fortress I go!"**

**"Oh Great Sacred Fire," Bloom shouted. "Lord Darkar got away once again!"**

**"But where is Darkar's fortress," Princes Brandon & Sky asked. "we will be needing that information if we are all going to be doing battle with him."**

**"That's right! Lord Darkar's going down for what he did to my sister!" Prince Riven exclaimed.**

**"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Queen Griffin said as Queen Faragonda tucked her daughter into her bed. "but only six of you shall undertake the mission to Shadowhaunt."**

**"Which six?" Prince Riven asked Queen Griffin.**

**"Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Layla shall all be assisting Timothy on this dangerous mission to Shadowhaunt." Queen Griffin answered Prince Riven.**

**"Us your highness?" Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora asked Queen Griffin.**

**"That's right the six of you together are stronger than anything that Lord Darkar can possibly throw at you," Queen Griffin said sternly. "and Timmy?"**

**"Yes Mother?" the light brown haired brown eyed prince who wore glasses asked.**

**"Be extremely sure to use your rapier to kill Lord Darkar once he transforms into his phoenix form." Queen Griffin reminded her one and only son as well as her youngest child.**

**"But of course." Prince Timmy said to Queen Griffin.**

**"But what are you going to do to yourself, Mirta, & Lucy as well as to King Saladin, Queen Faragonda, & the rest of their family?" Princess Layla asked Queen Griffin.**

**"The rest of us shall be placed safely under my sleeping spell, the very same sleeping spell that you have learned from me all those sixteen years ago Layla," Queen Griffin said gently to her eldest daughter. "that is... until Tecna awakens."**

**After Prince Timmy, Princess Layla, & the others were safely out of Faragonda & Saladin's royal palace, Queen Griffin began to cast her sleeping spell.**

**Layla, Timmy, and the others raced off to Lord Darkar's underground fortress where the crimson knight was not all too thrilled to see them.**

**Once the battle began, the five girls were fighting long & hard in order to protect Prince Timmy from the wicked shadow knight as they continued to battle the wicked Lord Darkar.**

**Lord Darkar first fired an assault off at Prince Timmy, but the attack bounced right off of the prince's glasses and straight back at Lord Darkar.**

**"You give Princess Tecna back to me!" Prince Timmy shouted courageously.**

**Lord Darkar suddenly transformed into his phoenix form.**

**"Little brother," Princess Layla called out. "your rapier! Use your rapier!"**

**Prince Timmy then dodged the phoenix's attack then instantly killed the shadow phoenix with his glowing rapier.**

**Now it was time to go home, back to the Kingdom of Magix to awaken Sleeping Tecna.**

**Back at the castle, Prince Timmy bent down low, then kissed his beloved Princess Tecna gently upon the lips.**

**Princess Tecna opened her deep sea blue eyes, her pink hair had a brighter shine to it than ever before as the entire Kingdom of Magix rejoiced at Prince Timmy's honest triumph over the wicked Lord Darkar as well as the reawakening of gentle Princess Tecna.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


	4. Little Mermaid Layla

** Author's note: This story is based off of The Little Mermaid and is about Layla & Nabu for all you Layla & Nabu fans, also the term "beached" is like saying "grounded," and this story also takes place on Earth.**

**Little Mermaid Layla**

**Once upon a time in a faraway land within an undersea kingdom, there lived a kindhearted king named Saladin with his seven daughters.**

**King Saladin's seven daughters' names were Stella, Flora, Musa, Mirta, Bloom, Tecna, & Layla.**

**King Saladin also had his royal guards, Sky, Brandon, Helia, & Riven at the ready to protect the Royal Family from any and all danger.**

**Tecna & Layla, the two youngest sisters were the most alike because they both had secretly fallen in love with princes from the human world above.**

**Tecna like Layla loved to collect foreign human objects, unlike Layla & the rest of her family however, Tecna knew the human names for these funny foreign objects as well as their uses.**

**"Hey Tecna," Layla exclaimed. "look at what I found!"**

**Tecna swam over to Layla's location, "What did you find?" she asked Layla.**

**"I don't know what this widget is Tecna," Layla told her sister. "I was hoping that you would know."**

**Tecna looked at what Layla was holding within her hands, "I don't believe what you had just found here Layla!" she exclaimed.**

**"What is it Tecna," Layla asked. "tell me what I had just discovered!"**

**"You have just found a music box! Humans use these for beautiful decorations as well as for their harmonious music," Tecna explained to Layla before realizing what she herself had forgotten. "music! Oh no! The concert that Helia had conducted is today! You & I are so late Layla! Father is going to beach us for sure!"**

**"Hurry, let's get the music box to our secret grotto," Layla said to Tecna. "then we can apologize to Father about ruining the concert!"**

**When they got to their secret grotto, Tecna was so disappointed in what she had found while she & Layla were exploring in the sunken ship, **_**Oh no**_**! I cannot show Layla that I had found another fork! **_**She looks up to me**_**! **_**I seriously do not wish to let her down**_**. Tecna thought sourly.**

**Tecna then put the fork with the other silverware she found in the silverware holder she had found.**

**Layla then turned her attention to her older sister, "What did you find while we were exploring today Tecna?" she asked.**

**Tecna yawned jadedly, "All I found today wasn't even a treasure, we've already got so much silverware in this grotto that I don't even know what to do with it anymore!" Tecna said to Layla sighing wearily.**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Layla said. "you will find something better than food thingamajigers."**

**"**_**Silverware**_**," Tecna corrected Layla irritably. "and do you really think so?"**

**"I don't just think so... I **_**know**_** so." Layla said to Tecna as they left their secret grotto.**

**"Thank you Layla." Tecna said.**

**"Anytime." Layla said to Tecna.**

**Unknowingly to either one of the merprincesses, the evil sea sorcerer, a merman named Valtor was watching them returning home.**

**"Tecna... you are too beautiful for words," Valtor sighed while listening to Tecna singing merrily of love as she & Layla made their way back home to the royal palace. "oh how I would do anything to have you as my bride... and your younger sister, Layla may in fact be the key to me obtaining your hand in matrimony."**

**Up on the surface world, Prince Nabu was daydreaming about the girl he would someday marry.**

**"Hey there Nabu," Nabu's brother, Timmy greeted him warmly. "what are you doing?"**

**"Simply looking out to the ocean for the girl I want to someday marry, I will know her when I see her face as well as hear her special song... you remember... like when you heard Tecna's harmonious singing then saw her emerging from the beautiful sea that is the same color as her eyes wearing a stunning coral pink gown walking gracefully up to you from the depths of the blue ocean... remember that moment?" Nabu asked Timmy.**

**"Yes I do." Timmy answered Nabu sighing with love while thinking of his sweet Tecna.**

**"Well... that is the way that I would like to feel when I meet her... when I find her... when I find the girl of my dreams!" Nabu said to Timmy with fierce determination in his voice.**

**"Okay okay," Timmy said. "I will simply just leave you alone!"**

**"No no Timmy... it is all right," Valtor heard Nabu say. "I would so totally like it if you would stay by my side."**

**Now through his crystal ball, Valtor could see Prince Nabu stretching, yawning, then finally closing his eyes in preparation to hear his dream girl singing to him as well as seeing her sweet angelic face in his dreams.**

**"What a delightful surprise! Saladin's two headstrong lovestruck daughters will be the perfect tool for my little plan to seize control of the kingdom," Valtor chuckled. "although it will be such a shame that poor sweet Tecna will never fall in love with her human prince! Icy, Darcy, & Stormy Trix!"**

**Three young mermaids swam up to Valtor.**

**"What is it Master," Icy, Darcy, & Stormy asked Valtor at once. "whatever you need, we shall do it for you!"**

**"Glad to hear it Trix," Valtor said to Icy, Darcy, & Stormy. "because I would like all of you to burn down a ship."**

**"We're on it." Icy, Darcy, & Stormy said to Valtor ready to carry out his orders.**

**Back at King Saladin's royal palace, Princesses Tecna & Layla were in for an earful of yelling from their father as well as from Helia.**

**"YOU HAVE BOTH BEEN CARELESS!" Saladin scolded Layla & Tecna.**

**"FULL ON CARELESS!" Helia said angrily agreeing with the merking.**

**"But it wasn't our fault!" Layla protested to her father.**

**"that's right," Tecna protested logically. "we were just having fun like all kids do!"**

**"And I know what the princesses were doing... your majesty." Riven told King Saladin seriously.**

**After Riven had told the truth about Layla & Tecna's secret grotto, King Saladin went to the grotto and smashed all the work that both Tecna & Layla had put into their human odds and ends collection with his trident until there was nothing left of it.**

**"Daddy," Layla sobbed. "why have you done this!"**

**"Because Layla," King Saladin said sternly. "this is the only way that I will ever get through to both you & Tecna!"**

**"But you don't even know Nabu the way my heart and..." Layla began.**

**"Know him... know him," King Saladin said to Layla. "I do not have to necessarily know him to know that he & others like him are fish eaters!"**

**"Daddy, you're wrong about Nabu," Layla screamed as Tecna entered the grotto with something hidden in her hands for Layla. "because I love him!"**

**"No!" the merking shouted leaving the grotto at once in anger.**

**Tecna opened her hand once their father had left the grotto and placed a tiny gold ring with a pink diamond on it upon the ring finger of Layla's right hand.**

**"What is this for?" Layla asked Tecna.**

**"That ring was what I used to transform from mermaid to human temporarily," Tecna said to Layla gently. "and now, my old gold ring belongs within your capible hands... but here is the deal, do not ever let this ring fall into the wrong hands."**

**"I promise you... I won't let the ring out of my sight!" Layla vowed to Tecna.**

**However, unknowing to either Layla or Tecna at this point in time, Icy, Darcy & Stormy were watching them.**

**To be more specific, the Trix were watching Layla because they knew that Valtor wanted Tecna's hand in marriage and they also knew that Valtor wanted to help Layla get what she herself wanted, her prince, her Nabu.**

**The evil Trix saw Layla by her now damaged music box as well as heard her pathetic weeping over Nabu.**

**Once Layla & Tecna appeared at the entrance to Valtor's cave, Valtor offered Layla a potion which would transform her into a human woman three whole days in exchange for Tecna marrying him.**

**"Never Valtor! Do you hear me," Tecna said courageously. "I will never marry you even if you were the last wizard on the planet Earth!"**

**"Oh," Valtor said to Tecna. "I love my women feisty!"**

**"Well I am one woman that you can't have," Tecna said to Valtor stubornly. "I am going all the way to the World of Skies with my sister!"**

**We shall very soon see about that. Valtor thought secretly disguising himself as one of Prince Nabu's royal musicians with the ring that Layla had to give to him, the very same ring that Tecna had given to Layla as well as followed Tecna & Layla.**

**Tecna used her gold necklace with a soft purple sapphire within its center to transform into her human form now wearing an amethyst purple gown to wear to dinner.**

**Tecna was helping Layla dress in human clothes for the very first time due to the fact that Layla had no experience in human customs as well as fashion sense.**

**Tecna & Layla arrived in the dining room where Tecna guided Layla's hand to Nabu's in introduction due to the fact that Layla had to give her eyesight to Valtor as fair payment for turning her human.**

**That night just before bedtime, Tecna had told Timmy what the sneaky wizard had planned to do with the sightless Layla.**

**"We had better make sure that that monster from the deep doesn't get his hold upon you, I love you just as much as my brother, Nabu loves your sister, Layla." Timmy said whispering gently to Tecna finally kissing her romantically upon her lips.**

**"Oh yes... we had better." Tecna agreed with Timmy.**

**It was on the first day that Timmy & Tecna went along into town with Nabu & Layla to go shopping then to go dancing afterwards.**

**Upon the night of the second day, Nabu took Layla out for a lagoon side picnic, Tecna & Timmy accompanied them, and Timmy pulled out his viola as he began to play, Layla had begun to sing.**

**When Nabu began to kiss Layla, the Trix pulled him into the lagoon thus making him let go of the blind Layla's hand.**

**"Nabu! Are you okay!" Layla exclaimed in tremendous fright.**

**"Oh sure I am fine," Nabu said sarcastically while grabbing Layla's hand & pulling himself up. "just dandy!"**

**It was on the third & final day that Nabu's lips were too late to meet Layla's that Valtor finally grabbed Layla and took her back under the depths of the ocean with him as Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu prepared to fight the sea sorcerer.**

**The battle lasted for months until at last, Valtor was finally killed.**

**As for King Saladin, it was hard for him to let his very youngest go & marry a human, but then again, Timmy was now a merman & happily married to Tecna, Layla would always remain human happily with Nabu by her side after they too had married.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


	5. Flora And Helia

** Author's note: This story is based off of Beauty And The Beast and is about Flora & Helia for all you Flora & Helia fans, and in this story, the fake Professor Avalon is like Gaston.**

**Flora And Helia**

**A long time ago in a distant kingdom, a young prince named Helia lived within a shining gold palace.**

**Helia had everyone at his beck and call as well as everything he ever wanted.**

**If you wanted to know four words that described Prince Helia, he was spoiled, selfish, uncaring, as well as unkind.**

**Until one snowy night in winter, an elderly pedler woman named Faragonda came to the palace and she offered Prince Helia a single bouquet of red roses in exchange for shelter from the cold.**

**But Prince Helia sneered at the rose bouquet and turned Faragonda away.**

**"But kindness is a virtue that must always be displayed." Faragonda warned Prince Helia.**

**And when Prince Helia dismissed Faragonda for the second time, she had transformed him into a hideous hunting troll then cast a powerful spell upon the palace turning it into a very grim place, along with cursing all who lived there.**

**Embarrassed by the beast he had now become, Helia then hid himself within his palace with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**

**The rose bouquet that Faragonda had given to the prince, was actually an enchanted rose bouquet which would bloom until after his eighteenth birthday, if Prince Helia learned to love another as well as earned her love in return by the time the last few petals of the rose bouquet had fallen, then the spell would be broken, if not... Helia would be doomed to remain a hunting troll for all time.**

**As the years passed, Helia fell into despair as well as lost every shred of hope he had, for what girl would ever learn to love a disgusting hunting troll?**

**Over in a nearby village, a fairy named Flora was going to the book shop to purchase a new book.**

**Flora passed the butcher's shop on her way to the book shop.**

**The butcher stopped Flora, "Good morning Flora!" he called out.**

**"Good morning Mr. Barnsworth." Flora greeted the butcher.**

**"Where are you going?" Mr. Barnworth asked Flora.**

**"I'm going to the book shop," Flora answered the butcher. "I just finished the most wonderful book!"**

**"Oh that's nice." Mr. Barnsworth said to Flora.**

**Flora then left the butcher's shop as Mr. Barnsworth & one of his many apprentices began whispering about Flora right behind her back.**

**When Flora entered the book shop, the owner of the quaint little book shop was waiting for her.**

**"Ah Flora," the book shop owner said. "salutations!"**

**"Salutations Miss Barbatea," Flora said to the owner. "I have come to return the book I borrowed."**

**"You are an amazing reader! You finished that book in the series already?" Miss Barbatea asked Flora feeling impressed.**

**"It was a busy afternoon," Flora told Miss Barbatea. "basically I couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?"**

**"Not since yesterday." Barbatea laughed with Flora.**

**"That's all right," Flora said. "I'll borrow this one!"**

**"That one," Miss Barbatea laughed. "but Flora! you have read it three times already!"**

**"But this book is my favorite!" Flora protested to Miss Barbatea.**

**"Well if you like that particular story all that much Flora," Miss Barbatea laughed. "then it is yours to keep!"**

**"But Barbatea..." Flora began.**

**"I insist!" Miss Barbatea said to Flora.**

**"Why thank you Barbatea," Flora said gratefully leaving the quaint little book shop. "thank you very much!"**

**After Flora left the book shop to go home in order to help her uncle, Saladin the village inventor out with his latest project, she had an extremely unfortunate run in with the village nuisance, Avalon who was closely followed by the Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

_**Oh great, **_**Flora thought. **_**just what I need**_**! **_**Avalon trying to court me**_**!**

**After Flora turned Avalon down when he had asked for her hand in marriage, she went home to assist her uncle, Saladin with his newest invention.**

**Flora then entered her house to find it full of dust as well as Saladin fooling around with a part to his new wood chopping invention.**

**An hour later, Saladin was on his horse & off to the county fair with Flora bidding her uncle good bye.**

**It appeared that Saladin & Champion, the family's horse were lost at a fork in the road.**

**They raced from every single possible danger throughout the dark of the night.**

**At one point, Champion then left Saladin due to the fact that the horse was feeling terrified by where the twosome was.**

**Saladin began looking up at a big spooky looking palace as a pack of ravenous wolves began to chase after the poor old man.**

**The wolves began grabbing at Saladin until he finally freed himself from the wolves' grasp.**

**Now Saladin walked into the long entrance hall of the palace.**

**After Sky the candlestick showed the sick as a dog Saladin to where his master, Helia usually sat to keep warm by the fire, Tecna the teapot & Timmy the teacup showed up nearest Saladin to help out with warming him up.**

**"Care for some tea Sir," Tecna asked Saladin pouring some of her Earl Grey tea into Timmy's top. "I'm sure that it will warm you up in no time at all."**

**"No tea Tecna," Riven urged the teapot. "no tea."**

**Timmy was laughing because Saladin's upper lip was tickling him so much.**

**"This man is really tickling me Tecna!" Timmy laughed.**

**"Oh well... Hello..." Saladin began.**

**But all of a sudden, the parlor door swung open as a huge hunting troll came into the parlor.**

**"There's a stranger in my palace!" Helia said angrily.**

**"Master," Sky began. "the gentleman was lost in the woods..."**

**But Helia just roared at Sky thus putting out his flames.**

**As Riven was trying to blame Sky for Saladin venturing into the palace, the hunting troll then roared at him too thus making the poor clock hide with the dust bunnies.**

**As soon as Saladin tried explaining his situation about being lost in the forest as well as needing a place to stay, the hunting troll immediately threw Saladin into the dungeon.**

**Back in the village where Flora & Saladin lived the next morning, Avalon had the entire village outside of Flora & Saladin's farmhouse where his & Flora's wedding was to be held.**

**It was after Avalon had proposed to Flora that she kicked him out & made him fall into the mud.**

**Once Avalon had left, Flora went to a field to be alone for a while.**

**Champion had found Flora, and by twilight's end she & Champion had made their way to the dark palace where Flora had begun to search for her Uncle Saladin.**

**Talk about Flora being the girl who was able to break the spell had spread around the palace by the staff like wildfire.**

**After Flora found her uncle, she was caught by the hunting troll.**

**Saladin was released & taken to the village.**

**Although Flora & the hunting troll had their little spats, Tecna, Timmy, & the other cursed palace staff members had noticed that Helia had fallen in love with Flora, however Flora didn't feel at all the same feelings of love for Helia that he had felt for her.**

**"It is wonderful is it not Tecna," Timmy sighed. "the master has finally learned to love."**

**"Yes it is Timmy." Tecna sighed then kissing her boyfriend.**

**"That should break the spell." Bloom, the feather duster, Stella, the wardrobe in Flora's bedroom, Brandon, a palace broom, as well as Musa, a china pitcher all agreed.**

**"But it's not enough," Sky said. "Flora has to love the master in return."**

**"Now it is too late," Layla, the footstool sighed. "for Flora has left our poor master to go see her uncle."**

**Back at the farmhouse where Flora once lived, Saladin had opened his eyes just in time to see his niece.**

**"Flora..." Saladin began hoarsely.**

**"It is all right Uncle Saladin," Flora said. "I'm home at last."**

**But Flora & Saladin's reunion was cut short, for there was a knock upon the door.**

**Flora got up to answer the door.**

**Outside the house, Flora found the entire village ready to take Saladin to a home for the insane.**

**After Saladin told his story to the angry villagers, Flora was the only one who believed her uncle.**

**After Flora showed the troll's reflection in the magic mirror, Avalon grabbed the mirror forcefully from Flora as he prepared to go to the hunting troll's palace with the rest of the village.**

**Back at the palace, everyone else was preparing to do battle with Avalon & the other people from the village.**

**"It is time to march into battle," Riven shouted. "who's with me!"**

**Some of the enchanted human odds and ends went to warn their master, while others stayed in order to defend the palace from these new invaders.**

**It was a long awaited battle as Flora & Saladin had both appeared ready to defend the troll's home from the oncoming attack.**

**Flora was now in charmix mode ready & willing to protect the one she truly loved from Avalon's wrath.**

**"No Avalon," Flora called out. "hold off your attack!"**

**"Does that mean that you will marry me?" Avalon asked Flora.**

**"No way will I ever marry you!" Flora yelled at Avalon.**

**"Then I really must kill this monster!" Avalon told Flora.**

**Avalon then shot his arrow from his bow thus striking the hunting troll through the heart.**

**"Troll Prince!" Flora called out.**

**"Flora," the hideous hunting troll said gently but weakly. "you came back."**

**"Of course I came back." Flora said gently to her hunting troll prince.**

**Avalon then clearly shot another arrow and this arrow was heading straight for Flora!**

**"Dodge that arrow!" the troll called out to Flora.**

**Flora then dodged the arrow simply by doing some fast flying to the right.**

**Oh but that arrow was a tricky little thing, now it was going after the hunting troll that Flora loved.**

**"No!" Flora screamed out in pain & agony.**

**The troll landed flat on his back with the arrow through his heart.**

**"Yes! I got him! I finally got myself a hunting troll!" Avalon exclaimed as Bloom & Sky, Stella & Brandon, Musa & Riven, and Layla all ran up to the place in the palace where their master, Flora, and Avalon were.**

**"Honestly Avalon," Flora sobbed bitterly. "just how can you be so cruel!"**

**"Simple," Avalon said to Flora. "it is because I love you."**

**"Yeah well," Flora confessed to Avalon. "I love my troll prince!"**

**The troll had just enough strength left to simply throw Avalon from off of the tower before falling to his back once more.**

**Everyone else crowded around the sobbing Flora as well as the dying hunting troll.**

**"Please... please do not die on me," Flora sobbed. "I love you... and to make matters worse... I had never even learned your name!"**

**Flora's teardrops landed upon the blue hunting troll thus transforming him from monster to man.**

**When the specialist prince got up off the ground, he was wearing his specialist uniform when he turned to face Flora.**

**"Flora... it's me... it's your prince," the specialist said. "it is Helia, your Helia!"**

**Flora then looked into the blue eyes of the black haired prince, "It is you! My own prince! My Helia!" she exclaimed.**

**The prince's staff suddenly transformed.**

**"Bloom & Sky, Musa & Riven, Stella & Brandon, Layla, and Tecna & Timmy," Prince Helia exclaimed looking at his friends as well as hugging them all. "look at us! We're all human again!"**

**Flora & Helia, Stella & Brandon, Tecna & Timmy, Layla & Saladin, Bloom & Sky, and Musa & Riven all prepared to waltz in the ballroom that very same night by glowing candlelight.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


	6. Riven

** Author's note: This story is based off of Aladdin and is about Musa & Riven for all you Musa & Riven fans, and in this story, Valtor is like Jafar.**

**Riven**

**Once upon a time on a planet called Melody, an evil sorcerer named Valtor was waiting for a woman named Icy Trix who went out on an urgent errand to steal something for him.**

**The other two members of Icy's band of thieves, Darcy & Stormy Trix were waiting with Valtor for Icy's return.**

**"What did Icy need to get for you?" Darcy asked Valtor.**

**"The other half of this bird," Valtor explained. "will reveal Saladin's Cave... Icy had just gone to fetch it for us."**

**"I can see that Icy has now returned at last!" Stormy exclaimed.**

**They all finally saw Icy heading straight for Valtor as well as Stormy & Darcy.**

**"You are late." Valtor said to Icy with displeasure in his voice.**

**"A thousand apologies Valtor," Icy panted breathlessly. "sorry that I am so late."**

**"So... you have it then?" Valtor asked Icy.**

**"I had no choice but to put a few Melodians on ice," Icy answered. "but as you can plainly see Valtor I have brought it to you."**

**"Excellent Icy," Darcy said. "Valtor knew he could count on you because he knew that you are the fastest one of us three Trix sisters!"**

**Valtor then put the bird halves together.**

**"Quickly Trix," Valtor shouted still on horseback. "follow that bird!"**

**They all raced off after the glowing bird upon their horses, when all of a sudden the bird split in half again revealing two eyes within the gray sand of the beach at night.**

**Then coming up from the sands on the beach was Saladin's Cave.**

**"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Saladin yelled in a booming voice.**

**"Well Darcy & Stormy," Icy said impatiently. "what are the two of you waiting for?"**

**"We, Darcy & Stormy Trix... two humble thieves." Darcy & Stormy said in unison.**

**But Valtor pulled the Trix sisters over to him.**

**"Now remember the three of you! You can keep all the rest of the riches in Saladin's Cave but the golden lamp is mine!" Valtor said to Darcy & Stormy finally releasing Stormy, Icy, & Darcy from his grasp.**

**Darcy & Stormy then stepped on the steps that led down deep into the treasure cave where Saladin's booming voice stopped them from entering.**

**"Listen up and listen well! Only two may enter here! A duo whose worth lies far within," Saladin said reciting some sort of ancient prophecy. "two diamonds in the rough!"**

**Saladin's Cave then sunk under the sands of the beach of Melody.**

**Now Valtor & the three Trix sisters had a problem upon their hands, they had to try to solve the mysterious riddle of Saladin's Cave.**

**"'Listen up and listen well! Only two may enter here! A duo whose worth lies far within, two diamonds in the rough,'" Icy said repeating the mysterious prophecy that the mystical cave had stated. "just what did that lousy cave mean by those words of mystery?"**

**"I think it means that we must find these two good deed doers." Darcy said to Icy.**

**"Wild goose chase, here we come." Stormy groaned.**

**"Oh yes... only a pair may enter Saladin's Cave," Valtor said rubbing his chin in thought. "Trix! We must this pair with such worthiness! These diamonds in the rough!"**

**The next day in the marketplace, a young 19-year-old boy in a white sleeveless tee shirt was being chased down by the palace guards for Sultan Hoboe for taking a loaf of bread & a wheel of cheddar cheese from some merchants for himself & his sick younger sister, Tecna.**

**Tecna was an 18-year-old fairy who would usually dance upon the streets for a few coins so that they could actually buy food & medicine, she did not necessary like the way that her older brother & their pet chick, Chicko obtained food for the already starving siblings, but she knew that Riven knew that Tecna would not live for too much longer if she did not get the proper nourishment she needed.**

**Since Tecna couldn't dance for money so the siblings could buy food for themselves as well as medicine to treat Tecna's illness, Riven had to steal what they needed in order for them to survive.**

**"Get that no account street urchin!" the Captain of the Guard, Sky called as they all chased after Riven & Chicko who were running back to their home with the food.**

**Riven then ran inside his home with Chicko by his side with the food & medicine for Tecna but the door was opened a crack so another couple of guards, Flora & Helia could hear the conversation Riven was having with Tecna.**

**"I'm back with lunch for us and your medicine, Teccey," Riven said. "I would like you to eat so you can get stronger and get better much sooner."**

**"Thank you my sweet big brother." Tecna said to Riven with a hoarse cough in her voice.**

**Riven then divided the food so he & Tecna could eat but since he wanted his dear younger sister to feel better quicker, Riven gave more of the food he took to Tecna out of not his generosity, but out of responsibility for taking care of her since their parents died.**

**"Captain Sky look! There's a girl in that rundown shack," a guard named Helia sighed dreamily. "she could very well be the one to break the evil curse over Layla! We must bring these two to the palace at once!"**

**"We shall bring them to the palace all right Helia," Stella said. "because we shall throw both of these thieves into the royal dungeons!"**

**"No Stella! Princess Musa would never allow that," Flora protested. "besides... look at that poor girl! She is as ill as poor Prince Timothy!"**

**"How could you be so thoughtless," Sky & Bloom exclaimed. "now we know why he stole that food! That poor boy needed it for his sister!"**

**Valtor & the Trix watched Riven caring for Tecna through Valtor's crystal ball.**

**"I cannot even believe this!" Darcy exclaimed.**

**"This simply is not happening!" Stormy shouted.**

**"These two can actually get the lamp!" Icy exclaimed in disbelief.**

**"Yes... we have finally found them," Valtor said to Icy, Darcy, & Stormy. "we have finally found our diamonds in the rough!"**

**At Sultan Hoboe's royal palace that evening, the royal guards passed on by Prince Timothy's bedroom where Princess Musa was reading to her sick older brother with Riven & Tecna bound up in chains being led to the royal dungeons.**

**"What are you doing!" Prince Timmy called out hoarsely to the guards after getting a good look at the beautiful Tecna clothed in soft purple as well as bound in chains.**

**"We are simply taking these prisoners to your royal dungeons." Prince Timmy heard Brandon say.**

**Princess Musa got a good look at the red haired blue eyed boy & felt terribly sorry for both him & his younger sister because they were going to rot in the dungeons for all eternity.**

**"Let them go right now Sky," Princess Musa ordered setting the book she was reading down furiously. "these poor innocents have done nothing to deserve being thrown into the dungeon!"**

**"Oh yes they have!" Brandon answered Princess Musa just before Captain Sky even got the chance to answer.**

**"What have they done that was so wrong anyway?" Timmy asked Brandon while coughing hoarsely.**

**"Save your strength." Princess Musa reminded Prince Timmy.**

**"The boy was caught stealing bread & a wheel of cheddar cheese from the merchants in the marketplace." Brandon answered Prince Timmy.**

**"Well I am sure that he had a good reason for taking the food from the merchants." Prince Timmy protested.**

**"Yes I did," Riven began while he struggled breathlessly. "my younger sister needed it because she is so sick & exhausted..."**

**"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!" Brandon bellowed loudly.**

**"I cannot make it Riven..." Tecna panted breathlessly due to the heavy metal chains while closing her deep sea blue eyes.**

**"Tecna! Hang on! No! I don't want to lose you! Not right now! Our parents have died and you are the only family I have left! Please hang on Tecna! Please don't die on me!" Riven called out.**

**"It's the dungeon for the both of you," Brandon said angrily to Riven & Tecna. "come along now!"**

**After Tecna & Riven were were trapped in the dungeon, Valtor talked them both into entering Saladin's Cave in order to retrieve the magic lamp.**

**"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Saladin commanded.**

**"It is I... Riven." Riven stammered.**

**"And I... Tecna." Tecna wheezed due to her illness.**

**"Please proceed," Saladin said. "Riven, touch nothing but the lamp! And Tecna, touch nothing but Layla the Magic Carpet!"**

**Riven & Tecna made their way into Saladin's Cave, where they first encountered a green carpet with deep sea blue gems upon it.**

**Figuring the carpet to be Layla, Tecna climbed aboard as well as helped Riven up.**

**Layla the Magic Carpet then took the orphans to where her boyfriend's lamp was hidden.**

**Once Riven grabbed the magic lamp with Nabu the Genie within it, they were almost out of Saladin's Cave home free.**

**The reason was of course Valtor had gotten his hands upon the magic lamp, or so he thought.**

**Back at the palace, Prince Timmy & Sultan Hoboe had found Princess Musa crying in her bedchamber holding the family's pet bear, Pepe.**

**"It is all my fault Pepe," Sultan Hoboe heard his daughter weeping for Riven. "I never even learned that boy's name."**

**"Musa Honey... what's wrong?" the sultan asked his daughter.**

**"Valtor has done something terrible!" Princess Musa wept while telling her father.**

**"There there now Dear, we will set things right." Sultan Hoboe said comfortingly to Princess Musa.**

**Back in Saladin's Cave, Tecna was trying to arouse Riven when he suddenly opened his eyes as well as got off of Layla who had broken his fall when both he & Tecna were trapped in the cave.**

**Tecna pulled the lamp out of her soft purple pants pocket.**

**"That son of a cobra isn't the only trickster around here!" Tecna stated handing the gold lamp off to her older brother.**

**"Thank you Tecna," Riven said gratefully. "I have taught you well!"**

**After Riven rubbed Nabu's lamp, made a deal with the handsome genie to grant him his freedom as well as give poor Layla her human form back by freeing Nabu, Nabu freed both him & Tecna from the trap within Saladin's Cave, then they landed upon an island where Riven made his very first wish.**

**"Turn Tecna & me into a prince & princess," Riven said. "so that we may marry Musa & Timmy!"**

**Nabu obeyed, then they went back to King Hoboe's kingdom.**

**A few days later after making his second wish which was for Tecna & Prince Timmy to get rid of the illness that they shared which made them both so weak & helpless, Riven & Nabu had a big disagreement about Sultan Hoboe's plan for Riven to become sultan with Musa by his side as sultana.**

**When Riven left the room when he heard Stormy mimicking Princess Musa's voice telling him that she was out in one of the palace gardens, Icy & Darcy made a quick dash into the room & stole the lamp.**

**After Valtor made his first wish which was to be Sultan of Melody, it wasn't good enough for either Princess Musa or her family to have Valtor rule over them.**

**So Valtor made his second wish, to the most powerful sorcerer in all the magical dimension.**

**When Valtor made this wish however, he unmasked Riven & Tecna as the street kids from Musa & Timmy's past, and all hope for freeing both Nabu from the lamp for Riven, as well as Layla from her magic carpet state for Tecna was lost.**

**So with the help of the prince & princess distracting Valtor & Icy by pretending to be in love with them, Riven & Tecna almost got the lamp back.**

**A great battle raged on until Valtor made his third & final wish.**

**Valtor's third & final wish was to be an all mighty genie like Nabu.**

**"Hold on Valtor," Riven said. "you are forgetting one crucial detail!"**

**"What?" Valtor asked.**

**"You wanted to be a genie! Well you got what you asked for," Tecna laughed courageously holding up a brass black lamp. "everything that goes with the territory!"**

**After Valtor was trapped in the brass black lamp, Riven & Tecna then freed Nabu from his gold lamp which also turned Princess Layla back into her human self.**

**Riven & Tecna had both proven their worthiness toward both Musa & Timmy as Nabu hurled the brass black lamp with Valtor within it all the way back to Saladin's Cave for a millennium or more.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
